White Lamb
by Madam Gloomy
Summary: Those empty eyes. That perfect white skin. Would Mello resist the temptation or let himself drown in pleasure? Mello/Near - Oneshot - Lemon/Yaoi


He was always there.  
>With those blank eyes.<br>That perfect white skin.  
>Those white shirts and pants.<br>Those stupid toys.

I thought those days would last forever.  
>But they didn't.<p>

We received the news that L had past away.  
>We both cried over Roger's shoulders,<br>and were naturally sad, but, unfortunatly,  
>we would have to carry on with our destiny,<br>and replace L.

Both of us.

The day after we received the notice, we both were packing.  
>After all, we couldn't research and chase after a killer trapped in a orphanage.<br>That day, he came to my room. His eyes seemed deeper, because of the black marks under his eyes,  
>which were slightly red and a bit swollen. He may have cried the night before.<p>

'Whaddya want?' - I asked him, with my voice mixing up the sadness and a bit of anger.  
>'I wanted... to give you this.' - He handled me a picture of me, him and L. I was glaring away from both of them,<br>and the camera; L was smilling a bit, and Near was only looking at the camera with empty eyes,  
>twisting his hair like he used to.<br>'Why would I want this?' - I asked, while snapping the picture off his hands.  
>'I don't know, maybe...' - he sobbed a bit, and I felt regret for the way I talked to him - '...you would want something to remind you of him, of us...'<br>'Tch.' - I mumbled, but carefully placed the picture in my wallet - '...thanks. How ya holdin' up?'  
>He was looking around the room, but as I asked that question, he turned to me and smiled a bit,<br>his eyes shining from the tears.  
>'I'm fine...I think.' - he started to swirl his strand of hair like he used to.<br>Then, there was this awful silence. It was starting to annoy me.  
>'So, uh... you came to my room only to give me this picture?' - I said, to break off the silence.<br>He seemed surprised that I asked that. I saw his lip tremble a bit, while his cheeks got pink,  
>and his fingers danced around the strand of hair faster.<br>'Uh...' - he mumbled. Didn't seem like him. Perfect Near, always top of the class, never missing any details,  
>never making mistakes, perfect. But he didn't seem that perfect now. His eyes were full of gloom, his stare was more dreadful than usual; his trembling lip, now starting to seduce me in sort of a way, was bright red, as was his flawless white pale skin; his cheeks, at least.<br>I closed my bag's ziper, and walked up to him. He was smaller than me, naturally, since I was two years older.  
>Normally, I would ignore him, and just walk away, but I just couldn't. He needed my help. He needed. My help.<br>I walked past him, and shut the door, locking it. As I turned back to him, he had turned back as well, and was staring at me, his eyes were just getting wetter and wetter. By the time I came to him, and wrapped that tiny body with my arms, bringing him closer to my chest, I started feeling something wet in my shirt. He was crying. Obviously.  
>But not a sound was made. A sob once in a while, but aside of that, he only had his face buried in my chest,<br>deep breathing and making my shirt get drenched. I didn't know how or why I allowed that, so I just stood there,  
>hugging and comforting him, until he started to calm down. I didn't realize it until now, but he also had his arms around my waist, and was holding me tight, really tight, like those kids we see in movies, when they hug their mom.<br>But I wasn't anywhere close to being Near's mom.  
>After calming down a little more, Near wipped the remaining tears in his own oversized shirt, looked at my shirt and quickly looked up to me.<br>'I-I'm sorry for your shirt' - he mumbled. His eyes were a lot more red now, and so were his lips and cheeks; even his nose had a pink-ish color now. He looked...cute?  
>'It's fine, I have spare ones. Feeling any better?' - I replied, smilling a little.<br>'Yes, thank you...' - he looked down again, reluctant. Then, he turned his eyes back to meet mine.  
>- 'Answering your question, I didn't come here only to give you that picture...' - his voice still trembled a bit,<br>but he sounded more serious now.  
>'Oh. And what else did ya want?' 'To give you this.' - I never saw it coming. His face got closer and closer, until his lips touched mine.<br>My pupils shortened, my heart race, I couldn't react for a split second. When my body finally started to react to what had happened, I slowly started to shut my eyes closed, and wrapped my arms tighter around him.  
>He must have enjoyed my reaction, since I heard a giggle coming from him; or was he finding it funny?<br>I was gonna show him funny. I started pressing my tongue against his lips, asking for a way in. He opened his lips slowly, and as he did, I slid my tongue inside his mouth. He held my neck tighter, and must have gotten on his tiptoes, since I could feel he was taller. I then started to move my tongue around in his mouth; searching, looking for a reaction of him. He didn't react at first, but when I pulled him closer to me, he suddendly rubbed my tongue with this.  
>'Finally!' I thought, while I tangled our tongues together, in sort of a dance, slow at first, but growing faster and faster as time went by. I started to notice another kind of reaction from him. It was my turn to grin. I could almost feel him getting embarassed for that reaction. It was normal, we both knew. But he was so...innocent.<br>I could control mine, if I put an effort on it, but he couldn't. Everything he was experimenting was new.  
>I was going to be the first one.<br>Now I had it realized, I was his first kiss. That must make me someone important. But why me?  
>I despised him. With all my soul, I hated him, I showed that very clearly. Or did I...?<br>Didn't matter. Nothing mattered, since we both found ourselves in that situation.  
>I suddendly heard a tiny noise coming from him. Was it another giggle? No. It wasn't. He was moaning.<br>It was a shy, low moan. I could barely hear it, but it was there.  
>I started to lose focus. My reaction to that kiss was now also starting to show; I could feel my cheeks turning red.<br>He sounded warned when I slowly started to walk towards my bed, but he didn't break off or tried to stop me.  
>Soon, I had him laying on my bed, with me right on top of him. We broke apart for a slight second; he was so close.<br>I had my hand on his cheek, and his eyes locked to mine. His breathing was fast and unconsistent, and his cheeks were bright red. I tried smilling a bit. He smiled back at me, which got me fired up again. I started kissing him again,  
>slowly. No tongue this time; only kissed him softly and broke it quickly, starting to lower my kisses. I kissed the curve of his chin, then made my way towards his neck. I felt as he shivered, and his attempt to get up. I pinched him down on the bed, holding his wrists lightly. He still tried to get up, pushing his waist up; I pinned him down as well, pressing mine against his so he would stay still. He seemed to get the message, and I continued to kiss his neck.<br>He was reacting like he did before, shivering and moaning softly. I left several marks on his neck, which would show very vibrant against his white pale skin. I continued kissing, while I slowly unbuttoned his white shirt.  
>He shivered again, but this time was due the change of temperature. He had goosebumps, I could feel; I slowly made my way down, kissing and leaving a mark here and there, until I reached his chest. He had cute pink nipples; they were starting to get hard the more I touched them. Then I had the most amazing idea. Using only one hand to hold him down, I brought the other one and started to caress his nipple while I licked and sucked softly on the other one. He arched his back towards me, touching my erection with his, which made me shiver. I kept working on his nipples, switching between the one who was getting sucked and the one being caressed. Shortly after that, I started working my way down to his belly, leaving marks. I playfully kissed his bellybutton, and he giggled a bit, but that giggle soon turned into a low moan, as I kissed beneath his bellybutton, making my way towards his groin area.<br>Then I realized he still had his pants on; I started to lower them, but Near was holding back. I let go of his wrists,  
>and lifted his waist so I could remove his pants with the other hand; he didn't fight against that. He just kept laying down, with his eyes shut, and bright red cheeks. He looked so cute, I couldn't help but to smile as I took off his pants and threw them aside. His shorts were white as well, but with light blue stripes. It wasn't enough to hold back his erection, which showed pretty clearly. I started my way down from his bellybutton again, slowly making my way to his erection. Once there, I kissed it softly; he twitched and arched his back and waist towards me.<br>He was wanting more. But he wouldn't tell me; his pride would never allow him. That's why I wanted to hear it so bad.  
>'Whaddya want me to do now?' - I said, while playing with him with my hand, slowly "M-Mello...' - he moaned. Hearing my name like that made me shiver and my desire rose, but I wasn't gonna give up.<br>'Yes? C'mon, tell me what it is.' - I grinned back at him. He bit his lower lip before mumbling words I never thought I'd hear him say.  
>'Suck...me...' - and then he blushed a lot more; he was bright red now. I grinned again, before lowering his shorts.<br>It was pale white, obviously, but the tip had a shade of pink like that of his nipples. He shivered again, while I started to kiss his and make my way up to the tip. I licked softly, kissing every now and then. I saw him grip on the sheets and arch his back. I sucked softly on the tip, and he let out a lowder moan, which fired me up.  
>I started going deeper, slowly licking it all around. I could feel as he started to get warmer. I sped up;<br>Near gripped tighter on the sheets and arched his waist towards me.  
>'M-Mello...aahh...~!' - he moaned, again, loudly. I was starting to feel anxious, my body was craving for him.<br>Which was strange, since I showed so much hatred against him for all my life. But that didn't matter now;  
>he was showing himself like that to me, and I could do nothing but to succumb to the desire.<br>He was getting warmer and warmer now; I could feel it pumping.  
>'M-Mello, I'm going to... to... aaah!' - he said one last time, before arching his back and cumming in my mouth.<br>He leaned back and layed down, breathing heavily; I swallowed every last drop, then went up and caught his lips between mine. He wasn't expecting it, hence he was still out of breath. But I made my way in anyways, making him have a taste of himself. I broke apart shortly after that; with him staring at me, I took off my shirt and my pants.  
>Just before I took off my black shorts, I got pushed down by that small figure. I could hardly believe he still had strength to do that.<br>'You wanna be on top?' - I said, with a playful grin.  
>'No'. - he grinned back at me, which was at the same time cute and seductive - 'I'm getting you for what you did to me.'<br>'Wha-?' - I started to say, but he cut me off, by pressing his lips on mine. Again, I was surprised at first, but I grinned when he broke off the kiss and started going down the same path I did: chin, neck, nipples, belly... Then he was kissing around my bellybutton, as he started to lower my shorts. Unlike him, I lifted my waist myself to help him take it off. Then I felt his tiny hands around me and I shivered; he was cold, and I could feel my own warmth.  
>He seemed pretty surprised, when I looked down at him and giggled a bit. He looked up at me, but quickly turned his attention back down. I just layed back, shut my eyes and enjoyed the moment. He licked me entirely, all the way up to the tip. Then, he started sucking it slowly at first, but then quickly and intense. I wasn't gonna let myself moan like he did, so I just groaned. He understood it as if I was enjoying it - which I was, no need to deny it now - and kept going. He took it in his tiny mouth and licked it quickly, then started swallowing it slowly, and licking it all around. It was my turn to grip on the sheets. He sped up; I took one hand and held his head closer.<br>'Near...' - Shit. I couldn't bring myself to hold that. He seemed very glad that I was enjoying it, and kept doing like he was, only faster and deeper. I was almost there, when he took it off his mouth and only licked it all around,  
>followed by nibbles.<br>'Near... I'm almost there.' - I groaned, again. He must've really wanted to taste it, since just before I was done,  
>he quickly got it in his mouth again. I arched my back as I finished. Like me, he swallowed every drop, then went and kissed me. I grinned as I broke off the kiss.<br>'Hm, imitating me, aren't we?' - I held him close by his cheek.  
>'Well, it was only fair, since I had a taste of myself, you should have a taste of you.' - he grinned back. We now had both tasted ourselves.<br>'I'm sorry, Near' - I said, while quickly pushing him so I was on top of him. - 'But this isn't about being fair.'  
>'Yes, I've noticed it by this moment.' - he had a side smile, which looked very seductive. He wrapped his arms around my neck, gentle, but firmly.<br>'Are you sure?' - I asked, reluctantly, hence I knew it would hurt on him. From as far as I hated him, hurting him wasn't on my list of things to do to him. Neither was this, but oh well.  
>'If I stop to think about it now, I will soon realize how terrible this whole situation is.' - he said, and adjusted his arms on my neck - 'Yes, I'm sure; don't you dare stopping now'.<br>I only smiled. I never knew Near could be this naughty. I reached out for my sidetable's drawer, and grabbed a bottle of lube. He looked at me with curiosity, as I put some of the lube in two of my fingers.  
>'Why do you even have that?' - he asked. Stupid little kid; stupid me of being on top of him; stupid time to blush.<br>'Shut up.' - I said, also turning red. He giggled, but shivered once he felt my fingers against his entrance.  
>'It's cold.' - he said while looking at me and blushing a little more, since I was starting to force my fingers in.<br>'Yeah, it'll turn hot soon.' - I replied, forcing one of my fingers in. He looked like in very much pain. - 'You okay?'  
>'Yeah...' - he said, forcing his eyes shut, in a painful face - 'I'm fine. You can put another one.'<br>'If ya say so.' - I answered, and forced another finger inside. He still looked like in pain, but he moaned softly when I slowly started to scissor my fingers inside him. - 'Tell me when you feel ready.'  
>He nodded, but just kept moaning. He was enjoying himself alone, that little bastard. I scissored him harder and faster;<br>he moaned my name loudly. It was my turn to shiver. I was ready again, and crazy to go inside that little brat.  
>'Okay...aah... I'm ready.' - he said. I took out my fingers; he shivered again. I sat down and brought him up, so he was on my lap. He had a surprised face, but couldn't say nothing, hence I started to pressure myself against his entrance.<br>He was moaning quietly, but had this moan mixed with a scream of pain. 'Are you okay?' - I whispered by his ear. I felt him shiver when I did that.  
>'Yes... I'm fine. You can... hn.. move...' - he answered, while embracing my neck tighter.<br>I held him by his waist and slowly started to move. He moaned right next to my ear; I shivered once again. He was just so close, and so tiny... I sped up a bit, and he groaned louder. As if in a attempt of holding back his moaning, he bit my shoulder; it didn't hurt tho. There would only be a mark on that spot the other day, no big deal.  
>I started moving him up and down; he started thrusting against me, which made a hell of a combination for us both.<br>I kept moving, alternating speeds, until I reached on tiny spot that made him shiver, and grip on my shoulders' skin.  
>He felt really good in that particular spot. I grinned when knowing this; all of my following thrusts were directed to that particular spot. Each time, he would moan and tilt his head back, then keep thrusting against me; he was burrying in pleasure and desire. I made my thrusts stronger; he gasped for air and kept moaning. I then took my head away from his shoulders and captured his lips in a deep, passionate kiss, which he responded to. I kept thrusting against that spot and slid my tongue inside his mouth, to find his and start swirling them together. Now his moanings were baffled by the kiss. I laid him down and got on top of him, breaking off the kiss; I then thrusted harder, 'till I found the spot again in that position. He was moaning loudly, gripping on the sheets with all the strength he still had.<br>I then realized he was alone; along with thrusting, I began to carress him slowly. That drove him crazy; he arched in my direction, and gasped for air. It didn't make me stop, tho. I too was starting to breathe heavily. I stroke him harder and harder, while thrusting faster and deeper; he arched again, and gasped between moans.  
>'Mello...I'm... going to...' - his breathing failed, he was interrupted my a moan as I hit that spot again.<br>'I know...Me too.' - I replied. He smilled softly.  
>'Together...let's...together...' - he said one last time, before giving in for the pleasure. His breathing was heavy and his gasps for air were in between loud moans and requests for me to go faster.<br>'Yes...let's.' - I said one last time, smilling, and started to thrust even harder and stroke him as hard and fast as I could. I could feel him getting warm, such as myself. I pulled him towards me, so he was sitting on my lap again. Embracing him close to me and carressing him with the other one, I kissed him, passionate and desperately. The kiss didn't last long,  
>tho. We broke off, our breathes heavy, just before we came; Near's was hot on both mine and his chest. He seemed rather happy we did it together; he rested his head on my shoulder, and I wrapped my arms around him, holding him tighter.<br>Our breathings got back to normal, and he relaxed on my arms.  
>'Hey, no sleeping like this, you'll get a stiff neck.' - I said, and took him off my shoulder softly, looking at him. He had the most peaceful face I'd ever seen him make. His eyes seemed calm now; his cheeks were still red from the exercise, but he looked a lot better. He smilled at me, and gave me a soft peck. I smiled back at him, and laid him down, getting right to his side. I covered both of us with the sheets, and he got closer and laid his head on my chest. I hugged his shoulders,<br>as he nuzzled to my chest.  
>'Feelin' comfy?' - I asked, with my eyes shut softly, while I made circles on his shoulder with my fingers.<br>'Yes, sort of.' - he giggled. He was making circles on my belly, making me shiver a bit. - 'Will you go back to your normal self tomorrow? Or even by dinner time, after we're already showered and in clothes again?' - he seemed worried.  
>'Well, of course.' - I opened my eyes and looked at him, serious. He looked down with a sad face. I smiled and brought his head up by holding his chin - 'Of course not.' - I saw him smile before I kissed his lips softly.<p>

He was first to get a shower. Luckily, his clothes weren't stained. He came out of the shower 10 minutes after he went in,  
>only giving me time to nap a little. He woke me up with a kiss, which I smiled and retrieved.<br>'Your turn now. I'll get the sheets together so you can take them to the laundry' - he said, uncovering me to make me go faster to the shower. I sat up, rubbed an eye and pulled him towards me by his waist.  
>'Woah!' - he lost balance and landed sitting on my lap; I grinned, as he blushed a little - 'Jeez, Mello, quit it!'<br>'Aren't you cute when you blush?' - I grinned as he blushed more. I softly carressed his cheek and softly kissed him.  
>I broke it off and laid my forehead against his. - 'I'm not going back to my usual self when I'm with you; I'll just make the others believe I hate you. But will you change as well?'<br>'Of course I will, you idiot. I have always changed. You were the one who didn't notice at all.'  
>'Tch' - I mumbled, smilling - 'You're right. I had never realized my hatred was actually something else.'<br>'What something else?' - he seemed happy mixed with confusion, but I knew he knew what I was talking about. He wanted to hear it.  
>'Love, you silly little lamb. I hadn't realized that I loved you. I have loved you for all these years.'<br>'Oh, now you realized that? No wonder you're second.' - he said playfully.  
>'Why, you little-!' - I said, and started to tickle him; he laughed loudly 'Stop, Mello, stop! You'll make me wet my pants, stop!' - he had tears in his eyes and laughed uncontrollably.<br>'Oh no, I ain't stopping until you take it back!' - I laughed along with him, tickling him everywhere 'I take it back, I take it back, stoop~!' - he laughed a little bit more after I stopped. I found myself on top of him,  
>laughing as well. He looked really cute when he laughed.<br>'I love you too.' - he said, looking deep inside my eyes, with a smile.  
>'I know that.' - I smiled back and kissed him. He hugged my neck again. I lifted him up, and dragged him to the bathroom.<br>If it was going to get that messy again, it would be on the shower; and his clothes could lay on the floor again, no problem.  
>And about dinnertime? No worries. We wouldn't be hungry, and people wouldn't miss us anyways. <p>


End file.
